Posse:Dutch's Gang (Ps3)
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse I know that there is alot of text but please read it all so that you will understand the Gang policy, it will be much obliged :D.The gang is a normal/hardcore freeroam gang. The goal of this gang is to have fun first of all, we also want to control all of Tall Trees. Our hideout is of course Cochinay where all the native americans live. If the gang expands, we will make clan wars and play normal or hardcore gangmatches together(by being in a posse). When another gang or clan get in our way, we will make assassinations to weaken or enemy, for more information see the Ranking system. WARNING: We are a very brutal gang (that means that we will terrorize/execute every one in free roam) then people will remember Dutch's Gang. Rules: 1. You have to do as your told, otherwise you will be seen as a traitor, and we will hunt you down. So dont screw with Dutch's Gang :D...........no seriously dont screw with us. 2. you have to dress like a character from Dutch's gang, And D_Van_Der_Linde is the only one in the gang that may dress as Dutch. 3. HAVE FUN. 4. Take the Gang seriously (be serious). 5. you Have to ride a horse, nag or a buffalo when you have the opportunity (so you cant ride El Senor,Bonzo, superbull, or zebra donkey. 6. help the clan get Legendary status by killing every other player in free roam. 7. when you start out in the gang your title must be Outlaw, and when you become a gang lieutenant you may use the title Gang Lieutenant instead, you get the titles in the outfitter. Ranking system/order: 1.Outlaw: you start of as a simple outlaw in Dutch's gang, when you become 1. legend/prestige you can be promoted to become a guard. 2.Guard: you become one of Cochinay's guards when you have some more experience, the guards are an elite force that shall protect Cochinay. 3.Scout/Sniper: you become a Sniper when you get good with a sniper rifle, of course you must own a sniper yourself. The scouts/snipers have certain patrols. 4.Assassin: the assassins are specialized in assassination, if you want to be an assassin you must be good at taking orders from the gang leader and lieutenants. The assassins are spys that we send into other clans, they get a new account for the "job" so that their identity will remain a secret, the assassins must get into the hostile gang, and there as a rat getting information, when the gang leader of the hostile clan comes close enough to our assassin we will strike, and dissapear (delete the account), and then we will greet them from Dutch's gang. NOTICE: either you become an assassin or you become a gang lieutenant. When you have become one of the ranks, they will be your last rank. So if you have been an assassin you cannot become a Gang lieutenant. 5.Gang lieutenant: this is the highest achieveable rank after Gang leader, but I am the gang leader :D NOTICE: you must be at least 2. legend/prestige to be a lieutenant. when you want to get a new rank, then you must be promoted from me personally. So when you think you are ready just ask me if I have time to promote you. But you must be good if i shall award you with a new Rank. I will show the gang members ranks here on this page, and when they get a new rank I will edit them. So that everyone can see if you are an experienced player. And its really important that we have good snipers/scouts because i dont want to be assasinated by other clans. NOTICE: Only the closest members meet me in person (in the game) to make sure that i will not be assasinated, nothing is more humiliating than being assassinated.....seriously :D Spoiler Alert: Dont read this if you havent completed the singleplayer. Story: "Do you remember when i Dutch Van Der Linde fell of that rock in Cochinay, John Marston, and Edgar Ross were very naive to think that i died there", "And that bullet that Edgar Fired at me, did not kill me". "They all were naive to Think that i could die that easily", i heard that they were happy in Blackwater because that "awful man" was dead. "I survived and Now im back 3 years later, yes its a long time since 1911". "When John And Edgar left me there, they thought that i was dead, but no". "As the night came a nice hunter found me, he said that he didnt live too far away and that he would take care of me". "It was much Obliged". The old Hunter fostered me though i was old, but i was crippled. As the years past i could walk again and i learned too shoot again, he even teached me how to use a tomahawk. It was cozy in that hut of his at Tanner's Reach, but one night i couldnt take him any longer we had a rough agurment, and i took the tomahawk and scalped his head. That poor old hunter he helped me when i was nearly dead, and now i had killed him. "Yes 3 years later i was on my feet again with rage all over me". "Now i have to take my revenge on the world for being so cruel to me". "And im not the only one who's mad, i got lots of native american friends who will help me". "Mark these words". "I will gather a force and i will crush everything that stands in my way". "Now i just need and army". Joining the posse: Okay now that you have read all of the text above, you will be ready to read this :). everybody can join the GANG, that means that newbies also are welcome, we dont need those super hardcore ps3 geeks, Dutch's Gang is all about expansion, so the goal is to get so many members as possible. Thats the only way a gang can get LEGENDARY STATUS. So if you have read this, you are welcome. Because I know that a newbie can become as good as a RDR expert it just takes time. I myself First learned to make headshots when i was at level 40. So dont worry about you being bad at the game, just have fun. If you want to join just add my Psn D_Van_Der_Linde the D is for Dutch :D. And when you have added me then just write that you want to join. Soon i will be making a Recruitment video on youtube (its going to be epic). I hope the gang will be as big as 50 members or more. The gang has no recruitment limit. Members D_Van_Der_Linde D_Chief_Sheeyah lectric656 OpticAlien209 Leaders * Leader 1 D_Van_Der_Linde Gang Leader * Leader 2 D_Chief_Sheeyah Gang Lieutenant * Leader 3 OpticAlien209 Gang Lieutenant Other members * Member 1 * Member 2 * Member 3 etc. External links Category:Posses }}